Wicked: The Road to a High School Musical
by twilight-x-eclipse
Summary: East High is putting on Wicked! Who will be who? Will Sharpay be Elphaba? Why is Gabriella an Ice Queen? Find out! Troypay
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!! IF I DID, I'D BE DATING/ENGAGED/MARRIED TO CORBIN BLEU!

Sharpay walked into the theater, alone. This was the second time she was going solo. She was auditioning for Elphaba for the school's production of Wicked. Getting the rights to produce it was the most difficult part for Mrs. Darbus, but the hardest part for Sharpay was deciding whether to audition for G(a)linda or Elphaba. After thinking it over and listening to the soundtrack over and over, she decided on Elphaba. The character was misunderstood, fell in love, and was green. That was one of the parts Sharpay was looking forward to if she got the part. She would be painted green.

She learned that Gabriella Montez was either auditioning for Elphaba or G(a)linda, and Sharpay seriously hoped it was the latter. It didn't matter though. She would give the best that she could and that was all that she could do within her power.

A bunch of people sang, and before long, it was time for the major roles of G(a)linda, Elphaba, and Fiyero had to be filled. Gabriella had decided to try out for both G(a)linda and Elphaba, so she auditioned for the former first. Admittedly, she was pretty fantastic. But, and a lot of other people were thinking this too, she wouldn't look good in a blonde wig. Then the Fiyero audition was held. Troy and a new boy named Drew tried out. In her own opinion, Sharpay thought Troy was better.

Then it was the Elphaba audition. Gabriella went first. 

Kiss me too fiercely Hold me too tight I need help believing You're with me tonight

My wildest dreamings Could not forsee Lying beside you With you wanting me

And just for this moment As long as you're mine I've lost all resistence And crossed some borderline

And if it turns out It's over too fast I'll make every last moment last As long as you're mine

She stopped singing and sat down, smirking at Sharpay, as if to challenge her. Sharpay took a deep breath and then walked onto the stage. She opened her mouth a little and began to sing.

Hands touch Eyes meet Sudden silence Sudden heat

Hearts leap In a giddy whirl He could be that boy But I'm not that girl

Don't dream too far Don't lose sight of who you are Don't remember that rush of joy He could be that boy I'm not that girl

Every so often we long to steal To the land of what might have been But that doesn't soften the ache we feel When reality sets back in

Lithe smile Lithe limb She wins some She wins him

Gold hair with a gentle curl That's the girl he chose And heaven knows I'm not that girl

Don't wish Don't start Wishing only wounds The heart

I wasn't born for the rose and pearl There's a girl I know He loves her so I'm not that girl

She finished singing to silence. Sharpay wondered if she sucked so badly, Mrs. Darbus was going to give Gabriella both Elphaba and G(a)linda. And she wasn't prepared for that.

Then all of a sudden, there was clapping. She looked up to see Troy clapping and Mrs. Darbus dabbing tears from her eyes. Gabriella looked furious. 

"That was wonderful, Miss Evans!" Mrs. Darbus exclaimed. "No more Elphaba auditions, I have my decision. Free period is now over, and the callbacks will be posted. Thank you, everyone!"

She left the theater dramatically, with Sharpay still on stage.

Kelsi walked up to her. "Sharpay, that was really beautiful," she said sincerely.

"Thanks, Kelsi, that means a lot. Are you sure I sounded good, I was really nervous." Sharpay said back.

"The emotion was so real, and there wasn't any pretending or over-dramatics. I felt really bad for you, Sharpay. That song really came from the heart."

Sharpay smiled at her sincerely. "Wanna go grab some lunch?" she asked, now bubbly. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, sure," Kelsi laughed and the two left the theater.

Gabriella's Focus

"She didn't even sound that good!" Gabriella Montez whined to her 'boyfriend' Troy Bolton. "I should be Elphaba!"

"You can't be both," Troy said. "Besides, she was pretty good."

"You're too nice sometimes, Troy. We both know that I deserve both parts."

"Yes, Gabriella, you're right," he sounded bored. "But I have to go, me and Chad are going out to buy Taylor's birthday present. I'll see you later."

Gabriella was now the only one left in the theater. What had happened since last year? she wondered to herself.

Everyone had loved her last year. She had helped dethrone the Ice Twins from their evil reign over the high school, but now it seemed like no one liked her. It was probably because Sharpay had broken down, and accepted more people. iJust to be more popular,/i Gabriella thought bitterly. She didn't bother to think that it was because she had unintentionally filled the empty spot that had once been Sharpay's. She didn't think that now people thought she was the Ice Queen.

End of Chapter 1

So this is chapter 1 of Wicked! The Road of a High School Musical.

It was kind of slow, but if you liked it, please review so I can continue! This is YOUR story, whatever you want, I'll try to incoorperate. The one thing I won't change are the pairings which are:

Troy/Sharpay Chad/Taylor (2nd biggest)  
Jason/Kelsi (minor)  
Ryan/OC named Mia-Lynn Gabriella/OC named Daniel

Peace,

Melissa 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews! So back to the story of Wicked: The Making of a High School Musical!

Sharpay, Ryan, and his girlfriend Mia-Lynn Robertson walked into school the next day, all of them going to check whether they made the callback. Ryan tried out for Boq, while Mia-Lynn tried out for Nessarose. Anxiously, they went to where Mrs. Darbus was hanging the Call-back list and where Troy and Gabriella were gathered to see the callback sheet. Gabriella smiled happily and pecked Troy on the cheek while they both left. Troy, however, loped back and said, "Congrats, guys," to the three of them.

"Congrats for what?" Sharpay asked.

"Go look," Troy said.

Call-Backs

Elphaba Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez

G(a)linda Gabriella Montez and Aurora McDermont

Fiyero Troy Bolton, Drew Effing, and Ed Piotrowski

Boq Ryan Evans and Jake Pettis

Nessarose Mia-Lynn Robertson and Jennifer Strano

Callbacks will be held tomorrow in the gym at 3:00 SHARP! So be PROMPT! Or else you will not be able to audition under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!

Mrs. Darbus

She had clearly learned her lesson from last time, when Troy and Gabriella showed up late for the audition AND their callback.

Sharpay and Mia-Lynn squealed and hugged each other, while Ryan joined in on the action once he read the whole list twice. "Congrats, Mia-Lynn! Way to go, Shar," he said sincerely.

"Thanks, Ry. You did awesome, too. I'm sure you'll be Boq," Sharpay said honestly. "And you, too, Mia-Lynn. I think you're one of the best singers I've heard in a long time."

"Aww, thanks, Sharpay! But I think you're a lot better than I am," Mia-Lynn said, not because she was scared, but because she thought it was true.

"Don't say that. I've had voice lessons since I was little, I don't count. You have a very natural, raw talent. I love it!" Sharpay squealed.

"She's right, Mia-Lynn," Kelsi joined in, who had just arrived to look at the list. "You are really good. And so are you, Ryan. And, of course, you are too, Sharpay."

"Thanks, Kels. Hey, you wanna go practice?" Sharpay said gratefully. "I promise I won't dictate. It'll be a team effort."

"Did I hear team?" Troy was back, though no one was quite sure how. "I'll go practice with you, Sharpay, I need to learn my part for As Long As You're Mine. Sing it with me?"

Sharpay was taken aback, but she wasn't going to let it show. "Sure, Troy," she said slowly. "I'll sing it with you."

"Sorry, Shar," Ryan said. "But me and Mia-Lynn have science next, and we need to go..."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. Ryan and Mia-Lynn were always coming up with excuses to be with each other. "Okay. You coming to dinner tonight, Mi?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Kay, have fun!"

Ryan and Mia-Lynn walked away to 'science' while Troy, Kelsi, and Sharpay still stood in the hallway.

"Music Room 5 is free. Wanna practice there?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Troy and Sharpay responded at the same time.

They left for the music room, talking about the music, and the play. Gabriella peaked out from behind the partition of the wall with her eyes narrowed in anger. "This is SO not over, Sharpay."

The next day, Sharpay walked in the auditorium talking to Mia-Lynn, Kelsi, and Ryan. Troy would've been with them had it not been for Gabriella surprising him. Little did Gabriella know, Troy had come over the night before to practice, and Troy and Sharpay had finally clicked as friends again.

They sat down in one row, leaving seats for both Troy and Gabriella, even though none of them really could stand her anymore. When the 'happy couple' walked in, Troy's face was red and Gabriella's eyes were narrowed so much, her nose must've hurt. Nonetheless, they sat down next to each other, and held hands.

One by one, they got called up. After they did that, they started getting paired up. First was Gabriella and Troy. Then Sharpay and Ed. Then Gabriella and Ed. Then Sharpay and Troy.

Sharpay sung the lines that Gabriella had yesterday, followed by Troy, then the two sang together. By the time they finished, Gabriella's eyes were more narrow than before while everyone else's were wide and appreciatively surprised.

Soon after, the callbacks were over and Mrs. Darbus had finished scribbling madly on her sheet of paper.

"Well, I have a lot of things to think about. The cast list will be posted tomorrow, (A/N: that's three days after the original audition, if anyone's confused). Have a goodnight!" And Mrs. Darbus left the theater, leaving a bunch of teens to their thoughts.

"So, who's up for grabbing something to eat?" Ryan said.

"Me!" Mia-Lynn and Sharpay said at the same time.

Troy looked as if he wanted to go, but looked at Gabriella. "Sorry, guys, maybe some other time."

"Well, I'm in," said Chad, who had come to support Troy.

"Me, too," Taylor said, who was the Stage Manager.

"Troy, Gabriella, you sure you don't want to come?" Sharpay asked sincerely. "Even Kelsi and Jason are going."

"No, thanks, Sharpay," Gabriella said fiercely, and she and Troy left the theater whisper-arguing. Sharpay caught the words 'rude' and 'her fault' and 'what?' said sharply.

The seven of them left, chatting happily, and talking about which pizzeria to go to. 

"My treat," Sharpay said, boosting the moods of all of them. Sharpay and Ryan never bragged about their mansion, their expensive clothes, or the amount of money they had anymore. It was tacky and after realizing how rude they came off, they stepped off the ego pedal. Sure, they still had nice clothes, but Ryan now had his own style, and Sharpay let her friends borrow things, especially clothes.

They were laughing about something Chad had said so hard they didn't hear a quiet voice come from behind them. "Ummm, Sharpay, you forgot your scarf," a shy girl said. Sharpay knew the girl was named Rosalie.

"Thanks, Rosalie!" Sharpay said gratefully. "I forgot how cold it was out there." She almost started walking again before turning around. "You wanna come get pizza with us?"

Rosalie looked up in astonishment. She was a brain, no doubt, and had close to nil interest in the theater. She only liked sewing, and making use of her skills, she had become the show's costume designer.

"Really?" her wide green eyes got even wider. Rosalie was a senior, like the others, but she looked a lot younger.

"Really," Sharpay assured her. "It's my treat."

"C'mon!" everyone else said. For some reason, they had all developed the habit of being really open to people who were nice, and this was no exception. 

"Sure, lemme just grab my coat," Rosalie said as the others went to pile in Chad and Ryan's cars. (A/N: Chad and Ryan basically carpool everyone to school in the morning and from school in the afternoon.) Sharpay hung behind to wait on the stage for Rosalie, as she didn't know what the cars looked like, and as everyone else left Sharpay heard an eerie laugh coming from the rafters. She looked up in time to see a piece of wire coming from the ceiling. Tracing the path with her eyes, Sharpay could see it led to one of the big and heavy stage lights, which was about to fall onto Rosalie, who was coming out from the left wing with her coat.

"Rosalie, NO!" Sharpay screamed as she yanked the other girl out of the way just in time as the light came crashing down, catching Sharpay's leg. 

Rosalie screamed in terror for Sharpay.

"Oh, my God! RYAN, CHAD, HELP!!"

About a minute later, Chad came running in with Ryan at his side. 

"Shar..." Ryan muttered. "SHAR! ARE YOU OKAY?" He yelled from the back.

"I'm fine!" Sharpay called back. "Just get this light off of me!"

Chad was close to the stage with Ryan right behind him, and they delicately moved the heavy light fixture from Sharpay's thin leg.

When light was removed from her leg, Ryan supported Sharpay on his one shoulder, while Chad checked on Rosalie. 

"What happened?" Ryan whispered to Sharpay.

"I don't really know, Ry," Sharpay confessed. "I heard creepy laughter from the rafters, and saw that the light was about to fall onto Rosalie's head. I had to get her out of the way, though, she could have really been hurt!"

"She's okay, Shar. She's just spooked. Are you sure your leg's okay?"

"Yeah, it just is a little sore. It got trapped between two bars, so I'll probably just have a bruise." Sharpay informed him. "No need to tell mom or dad."

"You okay, Sharpay?" Chad asked.

"Of course I'm fine. Are you alright, Rosalie?" Sharpay said, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Sharpay, you saved my life." Rosalie said gratefully.

"No problem," Sharpay said. "I do have one favor to ask, though."

"Sure, what?" Rosalie said, eager to help.

"Still come with us to get pizza," Sharpay giggled.

"You still want to?" the three asked, puzzled.

"For sure!" she exclaimed. "Near-death experiences make me ravenous. I need food!"

The three others laughed along with her as they went to the cars, wondering why they thought Sharpay had ever been the supreme Ice Bitch.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: That's the end of Chapter 2, review for a new chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The light had fallen on Sharpay's leg harder than she let on, and by the time she and Ryan got home at around 9 that night, she was limping.

"Ry," Sharpay said as she started to climb the stairs, "Can you bring me some ice? In a towel, please?"

Ryan looked at her and said, "Yeah, go chill," before heading towards the kitchen.

The thing was, Ryan was scared for Sharpay. He didn't know how much that light weighed, but he knew Sharpay only weighed 115 pounds, and he didn't want her to know that he knew she could seriously be injured. He got the ice for her along with something to drink, and climbed the stairs and went to her door, where a sign that said Sharpay's Stege sat. She had made the sign when she was five and hadn't known how to spell stage. It was everyone's reminder in the house that Sharpay wasn't perfect.

"Come in!" Sharpay called before he even knocked. Ryan entered the room carrying her ice and some orange juice, which was her favorite drink.

"Thanks, Ry," she said as he gave her the items and sat down on her bed. "I guess that light hurt more than I thought."

"You're okay, though, right?" Ryan asked anxiously. He was the oldest Evans in the family, and always watched over his two sisters, Sharpay and Sapphire, who was only 12.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Or I will be. It's nothing big, probably just bruised." But when she pulled up her pant leg, she winced. "Oooh," she said.

"Lemme look," Ryan said as she tried to cover it up. He was too fast for her, though, and caught her hand before she even could reach the part of the jeans where she had folded them over.

"Shar, that doesn't look too good," he said as he touched the bruise tenderly. It was purple and blue, and even turning a disgusting shade of green.

Sharpay sighed. "I know, but don't let Mom or Dad or Sapphire know. You know how they're always worried about me."

"Yeah, we all worry about you, Shar." Even though Sapphire was the youngest, they all worried about Sharpay because of things in her past. Things that Sapphire knew only because Sharpay had decided to tell her. Her secret was kept in her family and doctors, and anyone else that knew was in New York, where the Evans family used to live.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight, Ry," she said to her older brother, and giving him a hug.

"Goodnight, Shar. And wear jeans tomorrow, so no one notices." Ryan said, returning the hug and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I know, Ry. Love you," she said as he walked out of the room.

"Love you, too," he said as he left.

Sharpay, Ryan, Mia-Lynn, Chad, and Taylor gathered around the Cast List, anxious to see if Ryan, Mia-Lynn, and Sharpay got their parts.

"You look, Chad, I can't," Sharpay said as she ducked behind the basketball player.

"Okay, okay, here are the results of the auditions.

"Nessarose: Mia-Lynn Robertson

"Boq: Ryan Evans"

"Yes," Ryan and Mia-Lynn said quietly.

Chad continued to read:

"Fiyero: Troy Bolton

"And the two leads of G(a)linda and Elphaba are:

"Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans, respectively," Chad finished reading.

"OMIGAWSH!" Sharpay exclaimed. "This is awesome!"

"What's awesome?" a curious voice from outside their circle said.

"The cast list!" Mia-Lynn said and shoved Gabriella recklessly in front of the cast list.

Gabriella's eyes quickly scanned the list until she found her name and read it twice. Then she said, "If there were two of me, I would've been Elphaba AND Galinda!"

"Which one did you get?" Troy Bolton's voice floated in from outside their circle.

"G(a)linda. But who wants to be a miserable green freak anyway?" she giggled. "Besides, G(a)linda and Fiyero get married."

"Umm, actually..." Ryan started hesitantly.

"What?" Gabriella demanded.

"Elphaba gets Fiyero in the end. Fiyero leaves Glinda for Elphaba, and then at the end they run away together." He said quietly.

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

"Didn't you read the whole script?" Troy said incredously.

"I only read until where Glinda and Fiyero were engaged!" Gabriella snapped at him.

"Wow," everyone but Sharpay said softly.

"Well, look on the bright side, Gabs. You're the understudy for Elphaba," Taylor said.

Gabriella glared at her. "When does rehearsal start?" she said.

"Today after school," Sharpay said, speaking for the first time since the two others had joined them. "But I'm gonna be late for Darbus, and I don't need detention after rehearsal so, cya."

She, along with Troy, Ryan, Mia-Lynn, and Chad ran to homeroom, leaving Taylor with a fuming Gabriella.

End of Chapter 3

A/n: So there's something in Sharpay's past that makes her whole family worry about her. Guess what it is! I'll give you a hint: it's not an eating disorder.

And coming up in Wicked: The Road to A High School Musical

-I'm an idiot.  
-For what?  
-For thinking that you were thinking of me.

and

-It's hard to say I miss you when I don't even KNOW you anymore!  
Peace,

Melissa 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sharpay limped her way to the auditorium with Ryan, Mia-Lynn, and Taylor. All throughout the day, the girls showed signs of wanting to talk about Sharpay's injury, but whenever one of them brought it up, Ryan immediately hushed them.

They met Kelsi and Rosalie outside of the auditorium unexpectedly. "Why are we out here?" a freshman whined.

"Because we have to wait until Mrs. Darbus gets here before going inside," Sharpay said patiently. Since she had been Co-President of the Drama Club for three years, she knew that the first rule was always wait for Mrs. Darbus.

Just then Mrs. Darbus came sweeping down the hall, Gabriella talking fast to her, with Troy rolling his eyes.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Mrs. Darbus exclaimed, gesturing to go into the auditorium.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Darbus," came the general murmur of reply.

They all took seats at the front, and waited for direction.

"It seems we have a problem. Someone is not happy with the role they received." Mrs. Darbus announced.

Ryan whispered to Sharpay, "Three guesses who," and he got a smile back.

"So, what I need to do is have a vote before rehearsal! Who would like Gabriella to be our Elphaba?"

A few hands went up in the air, including Sharpay's. It was always polite to vote for your competitor. Gabriella obviously never heard of that courtesy as she voted for herself.

"Now, who would like Sharpay to be our Elphaba?"

Everyone else's hand went up in the air, including Taylor's and Troy's, supposedly Gabriella's closest friends.

"Well, that's settled. Sharpay is Elphaba and, unless you don't wish to do the role anymore, Miss Montez, you are Glinda."

"No, I'm fine doing Glinda," Gabriella said. 

"Then why did you make me waste five minutes on a silly vote? Sharpay, Troy, on stage please, the scene when they run away together in the end. Gabriella you need to be far away from them, you're not supposed to be able to see them, dear."

The three teens walked on stage, and Gabriella started to sing the finale. 

Because I knew you, Gabriella and Sharpay sang together.

Because I knew you, Gabriella sang out.

I have been changed, the two girls sang.

"You ready to go?" 'Fiyero' asked.

Elphaba looked around her Ozian city and said, "Yeah," she said, sounding resolved about leaving behind everything she knew, "Let's go."

WICKED WICKED WICKED

"Good, good, good," Mrs. Darbus said. "Now, Gabriella, dear, you can't be looking at Sharpay and Troy, you don't see them, your character thinks that Elphaba is dead, and if you're looking at her, the illusion doesn't quite work. Now, let's try again, and try not to glare at the couple."

They tried again, and Mrs. Darbus had more criticism. "Now, Mr. Bolton, you're supposed to be in love with Sharpay, don't be afraid to hold her hand and guide her away from Oz. She's leaving her previous life and she needs your help. You love her..." she trailed off.

If only she knew how true it was.

A/N: This is a REALLY short chapter, I know. But now you know how Troy feels about Sharpay! And thanks to everyone for their kind reviews, it means a lot to me!!

Peace,  
Melissa 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sharpay, I'm a little worried about Troy. He seemed distant today in rehearsal and it's not like him. Would you mind practicing As Long As You're Mine with him? I mean the whole scene."

"Sure, Mrs. Darbus, I'll go talk to him right now," Sharpay told the Drama Teacher.

She walked towards Troy who was talking to Rosalie about the scarecrow costume (A/N: For those who haven't seen the musical, Elphaba turns Fiyero into a scarecrow by accident close to the end of the play).

"Hey, Troy. Hey, Rosalie!" she greeted happily.

"Hi, Sharpay," the two said in unison.

"Rosalie, can I borrow Troy for the teensiest second?"

"Yeah, of course." Rosalie said easily.

"Thanks," she said as she dragged Troy away.

"Alright, so the deal is, Mrs. Darbus is scared that you're scared to hug or kiss me. It doesn't mean anything, it's just a play. She wants me to help you with the scene. So, would you like to come over on Friday to practice?" Sharpay said.

"Umm, yeah, it's for the best. For the play, of course." Troy said.

"Alright, I think that's it. So I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Sharpay walked away as Troy walked back to Rosalie to continue his conversation.

"Okay, Mrs. Darbus, he's coming over on Friday. We can just avoid the scene until Monday, then. Is that alright?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes, my dear, that's fine. And thank you for helping me," Mrs. Darbus said.

"Anything for the good of the play," Sharpay said as Ryan came over to get her so they could go home.

Friday night after rehearsal found Troy and Sharpay driving together towards the Evans home. Troy had told Gabriella that he had family obligations and couldn't go out, and so far, she believed him.

The two spent the car ride listening to music from Wicked, and Sharpay guiding Troy's voice gently.

"Now, don't forget that the pitch is lower here, you don't wanna sound scratchy and like a preteen boy. And after you sing it, look into my eyes as if they were the most beautiful orbs in the world," Sharpay giggled.

"That's not gonna be a problem," Troy muttered to himself.

"Hmmm?" Sharpay said.

"Nothing."

They sat listening to No Good Deed playing, and then Sharpay said, "Make a left here, and it's the sixth house on your right."

Troy followed her directions, and about a minute later, they were pulling into the driveway of a very big mansion.

"Welcome to my house, again," she said, as he turned off the car.

"Yeah," the eighteen year old said, looking slightly terrified.

"What are you scared about? You've been to my house before!" Sharpay said, on the brink of laughing.

"I know, but will your parents be okay if I came over to practice a scene where we're kissing and stuff?" he asked her.

"Troy, how many school productions have I been in?"

"Eighteen,(A/N: Including Twinkle Towne, where she had a smaller role)" he answered. She stared. "Oh, nineteen. I'm sorry, I forgot this one."

"How many times do you think I've had to kiss someone for a play?"

"I don't know, a lot," he said.

"You betcha. My parents are fine with it. So don't worry!" she laughed loudly, and dragged Troy to the house.

"Hey, I'm home!" she called out in the living room into a speaker.

"Hey, Shar, I'm in Sapphire's room," her mother's voice responded.

"Hey, Sharpay!" came Sapphire's voice. "Did you have a good day?" Now her voice was coming from the top of the stairs that she was slowly coming down from; slowly because she was wearing an intricate ballet costume.

It was obvious why her name was Sapphire. Her pale skin and light brown hair were very pretty in themselves, but her eyes were deep blue sapphires that reminded Troy of the ocean.

"Hey, Fire," Sharpay said, giving the girl a hug.

"Who's this?" Sapphire asked curiously, once they had stopped hugging.

"This is Troy Bolton. He's playing Fiyero in Wicked," Sharpay informed her.

"Nice to meet you, Troy!" Sapphire said happily as she hugged him.

"Nice to meet you, too, Sapphire," he said laughed as he hugged the girl back.

Then Mrs. Evans walked down the stairs. She looked like she couldn't be more than 25 years old and never had kids. She had the same blonde hair as Sharpay with the same blue eyes that Sapphire had possessed. She carried herself well, confidently and securely. She had the look of being slightly overprotective, but there were no worry lines on her face. Troy had met her at least three times before, but he felt in awe of her presence every time he saw her.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans," he said respectively.

She ducked and hid behind Sapphire. "My mother-in-law's here?" she laughed.

Troy laughed along with her, and she embraced him as she said, "Please, call me Megan."

"Alright, Megan," he corrected.

"So I hear that you landed the role of Fiyero in the school's production of Wicked. Well done!" Megan said cheerfully.

"Thank you," Troy said shyly.

"And also hear that you and Sharpay are practicing the As Long As You're Mine scene," she said.

"Yes, that's true," he responded nervously.

"That's my favorite scene, you better make it fantastic," Megan said, totally surprising him.

"Oh, we will," Sharpay said. "We'll be in my room, rehearsing. C'mon Troy."

She led him up the stairs and to a room that read 'Sharpay's Stege.' Troy looked at Sharpay curiously and she explained, "I made this sign when I was five, and I didn't know how to spell stage. It's our family's reminder that nobody's perfect."

"Ohh," he said, comprehending.

"Come on in my room, we have a lot of work to do." She led him into her room, and Troy couldn't help being surprised. He thought everything would be pink and frilly. Instead, her walls were the colors of the sunset, with the sun a brilliant orange/pink color. Stars made of wall glitter scattered through the darker part where the 'sun' had already 'set'. Her comforter was one with constellations on it, particularly of Leo, her birth sign. Topping it all off, the lights were dim, and made the room sparkle.

"Welcome home!" she said, as she went into her bathroom. "I'll be right out, I'm going to put sweatpants on."

Troy sat down at Sharpay's desk and saw a big corkboard. He stood up and looked at it, then made a very surprised sound. There were pictures of everybody. Her, Ryan, Sapphire, her Mom and Dad, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, and even him and Gabriella. There were pictures from parties and there were pictures of Sharpay and Taylor and Kelsi at sleepovers making weird faces. It seemed as though she never had that many friends and was now making the best of what she had. But the most surprising picture was of a little girl with beautiful brown eyes that was bald. The girl couldn't have been more than three years old, and even though her hair either hadn't grown yet or was chemically gone, she still lit up the room. There were Mr. and Mrs. Evans in the picture, as well, and Troy wondered if that was Sharpay.

"Hey, you ready to practice?" Sharpay was back.

"Almost, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," she told him.

"Is this you?" he said, pointing to the picture of the bald little girl.

She sighed and motioned for him to sit on her bed, and she joined him.

"Yes, that girl is me. I was three and we lived in New York," she sounded pained. "Troy, what I'm about to tell you, you musn't tell anyone. Do you promise me?"

"I promise," Troy said honestly.

"Alright. My parents were both born and raised in New York City, but they had never met until they were 18. They got married when they were 21. They had me and Ryan three years later. Me and Ryan were happy kids, and we were happy in New York, but the winter when I was two, I got a cold that never went away, no matter how much medication I had.

"I had some blood tests done, and it turned out I had cancer. Leukemia to be exact." Troy's handsome features were twisted in concern and she continued. "I'd been on treatments until I was four and the cancer was gone. Then we moved here. No one knows except for family members and doctors. You can't tell anyone. I'm trusting you with my biggest and darkest secret, and if this was to ever get out, we'd move again."

"Why would you move?" Troy asked.

"Because I don't wanna be different from anybody else. The cancer might come back, Troy. And if it does, then I won't have a problem with telling people. But otherwise, I don't want to have people being all weird around me, like I'm delicate. I'm in Drama Club, people already think I'm delicate."

Troy had to laugh at that one. "Well, on top of all that, people think girls are delicate, in most cases."

Sharpay laughed, a beautiful, bell-like sound. "You're right. We girls don't get enough credit."

"How do you figure?" Troy said.

"Well, girls give birth, for one thing. And that must hurt! I mean, guys just have to give what they have and then the girl carries around the baby for nine months, then they go into labor, then it could take almost a day for the baby can actually be born! And what do the guys do? They stand there and yell at their wives to push!" By the end of this they were both laughing so hard, tears were coming out of their eyes.

"You're right, Sharpay, girls definitely don't get enough credit."

"Sharpay! Troy! We're ordering dinner tonight, what do you want?" Megan's voice was coming through an orange speaker on the wall that Troy hadn't noticed. Now that he thought about it, the house was so big that every room probably had the speakers.

"Where are we ordering from?" Sharpay asked.

"It's Chinese," Megan responded.

"Sapphire's choice?" Sharpay said.

"Yup," Megan told her.

"I'll have the chicken lo mein. And, what do you want, Troy?"

"Whatever you have is fine," Troy said, not wanting to be a burden.

"Troy's gonna have the same," Sharpay finished.

"Drinks?" Megan asked.

"Orange juice!" Sharpay yelled.

"I already knew that, Shar," her mother said.

"Then why'd you ask?" Sharpay asked cheekily.

"Don't get smart with me, Sharpay Aurora Rose Evans!" She had yelled, but Troy knew she was just joking. "Now, Troy, what would you like?"

"Water," Troy said, amused.

"Kay, thanks, I'll call you when it's here," Megan informed them.

"Alright, thanks, Mommy," Sharpay said as her mother finished talking.

"So, do you want to start actually working on the scene?" Sharpay asked Troy.

"Yeah, we're going to have to eventually," Troy said. He had been trying to avoid working on the scene for at least another twenty minutes, but he figured if they got started now, nothing horrible could happen.

So they sang the song, and did the acting, without practicing the kiss. Then when it came time to, Troy froze up.

"I think I know what the problem is," Sharpay said as they came back to her room with their dinner.

"What is it, then?" Troy asked.

"I don't think you know me well enough to be comfortable kissing me. So let's play a get-to-know-each-other-better game. I'll start. My middle name is Aurora Rose, as my mother has informed you. Now you tell me your middle name and pick the next category," Sharpay explained simply to him.

"My middle name is Achilles. My favorite color is green," Troy told her. (A/N: Achilles was a warrior in Greek mythology during the battle of Troy, so I thought I'd have a warrior's name from Troy's namesake as his middle name.)

"My favorite color is orange. My first kiss was in seventh grade with Chad," Sharpay confessed.

"My first kiss was in seventh grade with Kaylie," Troy said. "My favorite book series is Harry Potter."

"My favorite book series is the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer. Oranges are my favorite food."

"Oranges are mine, too! My favorite band is Plus 44."

"My favorite band is hellogoodbye. I had a crush on you last year," Sharpay said.

"I have a crush on you now," Troy said, unthinking.

"What?" Sharpay's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Oh, crap," Troy said. "I didn't think I said that out loud."

End of Chapter 5

A/N: So now we know that Sharpay knows Troy's feelings for her. Does she like him back? What will Gabriella do? Find out in the next chapter of Wicked: The Road of a High School Musical 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Recap:

Last time in Wicked: The Road of a High School Musical

"My favorite band is hellogoodbye. I had a crush on you last year," Sharpay said.

"I have a crush on you now," Troy said, unthinking.

"What?" Sharpay's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Oh, crap," Troy said. "I didn't think I said that out loud"

Sharpay hadn't been able to stop staring at Troy. It was amazing, really. She never thought she would ever hear the words 'crush' and 'you' from Troy's lips about her, yet he had just said them.

"You like me? What about Gabriella?" she finally regained her voice.

"I stopped liking Gabriella after the play last year. She was nothing more than a friend to me, but I guess she didn't want to accept the end of our 'relationship.' I had a crush on you starting last September."

"Oh," Sharpay said lamely. She didn't really know what else to say. There was nothing else. Troy Bolton liked her. And the truth was, she liked him to. But she couldn't let him know that.

"Umm, maybe we should stop practicing for the night," Sharpay suggested.

"Yeah, maybe we should." He picked his stuff up off the floor and began to leave the room. 

"Wait," Sharpay said softly. Troy turned around to see Sharpay standing about a foot away from him.

"For what?" he asked, stung by her reaction to his crush.

"For this," Sharpay said as she stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips gently against his. When they parted, she began to sing softly,

Just for this moment As long as you're mine I've lost all resistence And crossed some borderline

And if it turns out It's over to fast I'll make every last moment last As long as you're mine

And she kissed him again. Troy couldn't open his mouth after they kissed to begin to sing.

"You know, the song is now at your part," Sharpay informed him in a playfully bossy voice.

He laughed and sang,

Maybe I'm brainless Maybe I'm wise But you've got me seeing Through different eyes

Somehow I've fallen Under your spell And somehow I'm feeling It's up that I fell

Sharpay joined in at this point,

Every moment As long as you're mine I'll wake up my body And make up for lost time

Say there's no future For us as a pair And though I may know I don't care

Just for this moment As long as you're mine Come be how you want to And see how bright we shine

Borrow the moonlight Until it is through And know I'll be here Holding you

As long as you're mine!

They finished singing, and Troy once again had his lips glued to Sharpay's. 

"And that's how the scene goes," Sharpay said, smiling.

End of Chapter 6

A/N: I know it was another kind of short chapter, but now that Troy and Sharpay are basically together, the real action can start happening! And right now I just want to thank everyone that stuck with this story until this point, it was fun to write, but I have no idea how much 'fun' it was to read. You guys are the best!

And just for the ages of everybody so far and their birthday:

Ryan and Sharpay: August 13, age 17 Troy: October 3, age 18 Chad: November 1, age 18 Taylor: December 31, age 18 Mia-Lynn: August 31, age 17 Gabriella: June 18, age 18 Sapphire: November 29, age 12 Rosalie; December 4, age 18 And why I would do this? I was BORED 33.  
peace 


End file.
